When my world will fall down help me up
by LittleMissSelenaMalfoy
Summary: Lyra jest przyjaciółką Draco i Blaisa. Kocha się w Draco i chce żeby był szczęśliwy dlatego zakochuje w sobie Draco i Hermione Granger. Kiedy Draco i Lyra zmuszeni są do śluby Draco musi zapomnieć o Hermionie ale nie może. Gdy 10 lat pózniej Lyra umiera na raka zostawia list w którym prosi Hermione o pomoc dla Draco i ich syna Scorpiusa. Czytajcie żeby się dowiedzieć więcej :D
1. 10 rocznica przyjazni

Uśmiecha sie choć serce złamał jej na tysiące kawałków. Znów udaje ze wszystko jest dobrze a jego zachowanie nie powoduje u niej smutku. Po policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza ale szybko ją wytarła. Lyra słyszała jak on idzie w jej stronę więc wolała żeby nie widział jak płacze. Zaklęty w maleńkich kropelkach deszcz delikatnie muskał jej twarz. Wiatr nieświadomie, lecz z miłością dotykał jej ciała, jej ciemnych brązowych włosów. Słonce oświetlało jej bladą twarz. Nawet najmniejszy promień patrzył prosto w jej piękne zielone oczy. Śnieg kruszył lekko z nieba, a każdy biały płatek których lądował na jej wargach rozpływał się czując ciepło jej malinowych ust. Muzyka która leciała z słuchawek wraz z huśtawką kołysały ją do snu. Powieki same się zamykały a w głowie znów słyszała jego mocny i lekko irytujący głos. Pozwoliło sobie zanurzyć się we wszystkich dobrych chwilach z nim. Każdy jego komplement przepływał jej teraz przez myśli. Ich wygłupy kiedy zostawał u nich z Narcyzą w czasie świąt. Jak w wieku 5-6 lat siadali na parapecie gdzie kładli poduszki i pijąc kakao wymyślali różne głupie piosenki. Czuła się wtedy taka szczęśliwa. Później przyszedł Blaise. Nie chciała się dzielić z nim Draco ale w końcu wszyscy się zaprzyjaźnili. Te chwile wydawały się mieć miejsce niedawno temu ale to już było 10 lat. Jej cichy chichot zamienił się głośny śmiech a przed jej oczami nagle pojawił się bukiet kolorowych tulipanów i czerwona róża. Wiedziała który kwiat był od którego jej przyjaciela. Blaise zawsze dawał jej tulipany. Mają one różne znaczenie w zależności od barwy. Bukiet tulipanów, niezależnie od koloru kwiatów, symbolizuje wdzięk i elegancję. Niektóre źródła mówią o tym, że bukiet z kolorowych tulipanów daje się kobiecie o pięknych oczach. Blaise zawsze jej powtarzał że ma cudowne oczy. Natomiast od Draco zawsze dostawała czerwone róże. Czerwony kolor róży jest znany wszystkim jako symbol miłości. Walentynki prawie by nie istniały bez nich. Czerwona róża to nie tylko symbol romantycznej miłości, przekazuje także szacunek. Oznacza miłość potrafiącą przetrwać największe burze, jest to kwiat kochanków. Nie wiedziała dlaczego zawsze się decydował na te kwiaty. Ona robiła im kartki z wierszami. Uwielbiała to. W tym roku Blaise znalazł na swojej kartce:

Przyjaźń przychodzi po cichu.

Nie woła: Popatrz! Tutaj jestem!

Przycupnięta w kąciku czeka, aż będzie potrzebna.

Przyjaźń nie chodzi za Tobą krok w krok.

Pozwala Ci odlecieć, gdy masz na to ochotę

i zawsze bez wyrzutów

cieszy się, gdy wracasz.

Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.

Od przyjaźni po braterstwo krwi.

Kochać cię będę braciszku nawet

jeśli pewnego dnia będziesz musiał odejść.

Ale pamiętaj: zawsze będę na ciebie czekać

Dla braciszka Blaisa

Siostrzyczka Lyra :*''

Kiedy Blaise przeczytał swoją karteczkę odrazu przytulił Lyrę. Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać i wtuliła się bardziej w chłopaka. Później przyszedł czas na Draco. Niepewnie rozłożył kartkę i zaczął czytać. Nie czytał tylko sobie ale i swoim przyjaciołom.

''Mam przyjaciela- Ty nim jesteś.

To przyjaźń szczera, w każdym geście.

Jesteś moją poezją, w godzinach mego życia.

Jesteś melodią która kołysze i uspokaja.

Jesteś wiatrem i ogniem, chłodzisz i rozpalasz.

Kocham Cię przyjacielu.

Spójrz na mnie a potem na siebie i zobaczysz że każde miejsce,

Na ziemi jest nasze, bez wyjątku każde...

Zobaczysz wtedy co jest naprawdę ważne,

Zobaczysz nas, czas wtedy się zatrzyma.

Strach jak krew, zapulsuje w naszych żyłach.

I żyjemy sobie razem sami z tysiącem osób wokół.

Błądzimy tymi ścieżkami, razem popadamy w niepokój.

I spokój nas ogarnie, w nas jest przecież ogień;

Zanim wszystko zgaśnie, podsycamy ten płomień.

Jestem przyjacielem Twoim, i to idzie w parze,

Ty jesteś marzeniem moim... W ciągłym życiu bez marzeń

Love Lyra :*

Draco przeczytał to jeszcze 5 razy zanim spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Czy aż tak dużo znaczył dla swojej przyjaciółki? Miała łzy w oczach i widział żal i ból w jej oczach. Nie widywał ją od paru dni bo był zajęty jakimiś idiotkami zamiast chociaż raz zwrócić uwagę na to że przez to sprawia jej ten cholerny ból. Chciała już uciec ale złapał ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie przytulając najmocniej jak mógł. Próbowała go odepchnąć ale nie podziałało. Trzymał ją mocno. Chwile po tym Blaise dołączył do nich tworząc grupowy uścisk. Właściwie oboje z Blaisem nie mieli dla niej czasu. Od kiedy Blaise zaczął chodzić z Pansy to widywał się z nimi tylko przez godzinę dziennie i tyle. Po jakimś czasie Lyra została sama zdana na swoją łaskie bo nikogo innego wtedy nie było. ''Przepraszamy'' powiedzieli obaj do dziewczyny i z uśmiechem na ustach patrzyli jak dziewczyna wycierała łzy '' Nie ma sprawy. Nie chowam do was urazy bo za bardzo was kocham żeby teraz tak po prostu odpuścić sobie was. Ale obiecajcie że teraz będziemy się widywać częściej.'' i kiedy obaj przytaknęli. Trzymając Lyre z ręce szli w stronę lochów gdzie odbywały się lekcje eliksirów. Kiedy weszli do klasy Snape dał im mordercze spojrzenie i zaciskając zęby zapytał ''Czemu jesteście tak późno?! Zawsze przychodzicie pół godziny przed lekcjami a tym razem się spóźniliście'. Lyra nie wytrzymała i zaczęła chichotać i podchodząc do Snape położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i dając mu buziaka w policzek mówiąc '' Och wujku Sev, zapomniałeś że dzisiaj jest 10 rocznica mojej, Draco i Blaisa przyjaźni? To już całe 10 lat, wujku. Cudowne, prawda? Aż tyle lat przyjaźni i ani 1 długiej rozłąki. Nawet każde wakacje, ferie i inne wolne dni w szkole spędzamy razem. To jest prawdziwa Magia. Tak jak ty i wuj Hal z którym się przyjaźnisz już 31 lat. Czasami cie wkurza ale nadal...''

''Dobra, dobra. Siadajcie i opowiedajcie co w tym roku wymyśleliście? Nie chce słyszeć o tych samych kwiatach i o większej miłości do swoich przyjaciół bo co roku już tym rzygam. Albo przejdzmy juz do setna i pokarzcie mi wiersze od Lyry. Tak dobrze się je czyta.'' Lyra się zarumieniła a chłopcy podali Snape'owi wiersze. ''Oddam je tak jak zawsze za 3 dni. Wtedy dostaniesz moją opinie na temat jak dobre te wiersze są''

Kiedy lekcja miała się już zacząć trojga przyjaciół usiadła obok siebie. Wtedy do klasy weszło Golden Trio.

'' Och, Szlama, Wieprzlej i Głupotter zaszczycili nas swoją obecnością. Normalnie Super zaszczyt mnie kopnął. A co się stało że Szlama Granger nie siedzi z nosem w książkach?'' Powiedział szyderczo Draco. Wszyscy zaczęli śmiać oprócz Hermiony, Harrego, Rona i ze zdziwieniem wszystkich ponieważ ostatnia osoba jest ze Slitherinu... Lyra Black River.

''Przestań Draco! Wszyscy przestańcie się śmiać do cholery! Draco nie jesteśmy już dziećmi. Głupie i do tego dziecinne wyzywanie ich nie robi z ciebie lepszego od nich! Co tu do cholery się dzieje? Jakoś nigdy nie przeszkadzało wam kiedy szliśmy się spotkać z moimi znajomymi czarodziejami Mugolakami albo półkrwi. To samo do ciebie wujku. Czy przeszkadzało ci że Lilith Evans była mugolakem kiedy się w niej zakochałeś?! Nie wydaje mi się! Więc albo przestajecie się śmiać albo stąd wychodzę! Jaka jest wasza decyzja?'' Dokończyła z taką złością że aż cała się trzęsła. Kiedy śmiechy ucichły Lyra usiadła znów na swoje miejsce i powiedziała krótkie ''Dziękuje''. Wszyscy nie wierzyli w to co przed chwilą zrobiła ta dziewczyna. Nigdy nie była aż tak zła i nagle jak by z niej wszystko wybuchło.

Draco i Blaise na początku byli źli na swoją przyjaciółkę ale później przypomnieli sobie ze brat Lyry jest półkrwi. Jej tatuś miał romans z jakąś mugolką i oto pojawiło się nowe dziecko. Pewnego dnia jej ojciec, Matka i Kochanka jej ojca mieli wypadek. Zmarli na miejscu. Teraz jej Brat William był u Malfoy'ów w czasie kiedy Lyra uczyła się w Hogwartcie. Kiedy wracała na wakacje lub na inne święta to przenosiła się z bratem do ich starego domu gdzie Blaise i Draco przyjeżdżali co roku aby spędzić 2 tygodnie u swojej przyjaciółki. Wiedzieli że jest jej trudno więc nie przyswajali jej innych kłopotów.

Oby tylko się na nich nie obraziła bo może to trwać nawet miesiąc.

Kiedy wychodziliśmy z klasy po lekcjach Draco próbował zatrzymać swoją przyjaciółkę.

''Lyra stój! Ly, nie idź tak szybko. Do cholery, możesz przestać mnie ignorować!'' Wykrzyczał na środku korytarza. Był zły ale nie tak bardzo.

''O co ci chodzi Drake? Wiesz co nawet nie chce z wami rozmawiać. Zostawcie mnie w spokoju, ok? Akurat w dzień rocznicy musieliście zachowywać się jak debile? Phi wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu 10tej rocznicy, Malfoy.'' Powiedziała i odwracając się na pięcie poszła w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

''Nawzajem, Black River! ''Odkrzyknął jej a ona pokazała mu środkowy palec.

''Cholera! Jest zła'' pomyślał Smok i wrócił do klasy gdzie czekał na niego Profesor Snape.

**Wiem, wiem. O.K.R.O.P.N.E ale obiecuje poprawę. W ostatnim się nie udało dlatego wykasowałam fanfic o tytule ''Help me remember you'' ale nie martwcie się bo go poprawie i wstawię ulepszoną wersje. Sorka za błędy ort. ale nie pisze za często po polsku bo u nas mamy tylko angielski. Ha ha musze się pochwalić że miałam A* z Polskiego i nie wiem za co jak z moją pisownią jest aż tak źle. Piszcie co myślicie. SZCZERZE bo chce wiedzieć co jest nie tak i to ulepszyć jeśli będzie źle. Narazie krótko bo dopiero początek. Najlepsze zostawiam na potem. Dziękuje wszystkim nawet jeśli będą złe opinię****.**


	2. Cos wiecej niz przyjazn?

Woda w jeziorze bujała się niesamowicie relaksująco. Była przejrzysta, a odbijające się w jej błękicie promienie słońca utworzyły lekką poświatę nad niektórymi osobami. Jedną z tych osób była Lyra i to sprawiło, że chłopak o platynowo-blond włosach i stalowych oczach zauważył, że owa dziewczyna wygląda pięknie, niczym anioł. Skupiony pisał wypracowanie na lekcje z Obrony przed Czarną Magią, ale nadal nie mógł się skupić. Ciągła myśl, że jego przyjaciółka broniła Granger przygnębiała go. Wiedział, że Lyra jest zła na niego, Blaisa i Sev'a, ale trudno było mu przeżyć dzień bez rozmowy z nią. Bez jej cudownego śmiechu. Bez jej słodkiego uśmiechu na malinowych ustach. Bez jego poprawiania jej co chwile nieznośnego loczka, który co chwile spadał jej na oczy. To jak się czerwieniła, gdy Blaise sprawiał jej komplementy, a ona dla zabawy delikatnie waliła go w ramię mówiąc, że jest kiepskim kłamcą i gdy Draco ją przytulał. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która ze złością pisała coś na pergaminie, a po policzkach spływały jej łzy. Potrzedł do niej i kucnął przed nią, wycierając jej policzki próbując uspokoić swoją przyjaciółkę. Nie spojrzała na niego, chociaż widział, że walczyła ze sobą, by na niego nie spojrzeć. Próbował ją przytulić, ale go odepchnęła. To, że była wścieła, to mało. Ona była rozwścieczona jak jakiś Hipogryf. Z jej oczu zaczęły litrami wylewać się łzy.

- Dlaczego taki jesteś?! Co ona ci zrobiła, co? Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy od wszystkich, bo jesteś czarodziejem czystej krwi?! Jakoś nigdy nie przeszkadzał ci mój brat! Czemu taki jesteś?! Draco, czy nie rozumiesz, że chce mojego starego Smoka? Tego, który zawsze bawił się ze mną, gdy byliśmy dziećmi. Temu, któremu zawsze musiałam wycierać piane z oczu, a później myć włosy, żeby już nic się mu nie stało. Tego, który siedział przy mnie, gdy miałam swoje koszmary o tym jak zabijają moich rodziców, a on siedział koło mnie i przytulał mnie chroniąc przed całym światem. Ten, przy którym czułam się tak cholernie bezpieczna. Gdzie on jest Draco? Gdzie jest mój ukochany Draco?! Ten cholerny Voldemort mi go zabrał, a ty nie próbujesz odebrać mu prawdziwego siebie! Oddała bym wszystko, żeby móc z nim znowu porozmawiać. Kim jest ten chłopak stojący przede mną? Na pewno nie mój Smok. - Zaczęła krzyczeć i chciała już odejść, ale Draco ją okręcił tak, że stała twarzą w twarz z nim. Był smutny. Widziała że nawet ten twardy i zły Draco Malfoy ma swoje dobre strony. Gdy każdy myśli, że on jest złym człowiekiem tylko czasami się to zgadza. Draco Malfoy dla prawdziwych przyjaciół był słodki i bardzo dobry.

- Lyro, wiesz jak jest u mnie w domu. Ojciec nigdy nie był dobry. Zawsze krzyczał, bił mnie i mamę, kiedy robiliśmy coś, co mu się nie podobało. Przez niego stałem się twardy jak skała. Nie pozwole mu więcej tknąć mojej mamy. Teraz, kiedy jest u nas twój brat nic nie zrobi, bo wie, że William mu powie, a jak wszyscy śmierciożercy wiedzą, to ty masz największą moc.

- Lepsza moc, niż ten głupi czarodziej bez nosa - Lyra zaczęła się śmiać, a Draco poczuł motylki w brzuchu. To jak ta dziewczyna się śmiała od razu sprawiało, że czuł się lepszym człowiekiem

- Wybaczysz mi to, że nazwałem Granger szlamą? Wiem, że tego nie lubisz. Tyle razy już to słyszałaś. Jak wyzywają Williama i zawsze go broniłaś. Kiedy wasi rodzice zmarli zajęłaś się nim i nawet powiedziałaś, że to ty jesteś jego matką, żeby nigdy nie czuł braku rodziców i że jest sierotą tak jak ty. Czasami się na niego wkurzasz. Czasami płaczesz, gdy cię przytula i wola na ciebie ''mamusiu'', a na mnie "tato" chociaż nigdy nie mówiłaś mu kim jest jego ''ojciec''. William ma taki sam kolor wlosów jak ja. Nic dziwnego że uważa się za Malfoy'a i naprawde mnie to nie dziwi, ale nawet cieszy. Czuję takie ciepło, kiedy ten maly człowiek mówi do mnie "tato" i przytula się do moich nóg, bo jest za mały żeby normalnie mnie przytulic. - Odpowiedział jej.

- Haha, tak William jest czasami najsłodszym dzieckiem na świecie. A pamiętasz jak tłumaczył Pansy na czym polega miłość, a ona robila notatki? Haha, chyba nigdy nie zapomnę, jaką miała minę, gdy on stał przed nią i wymachując palcem. Ciągle jej mówił coś nowego, a później powiedział, że miłość jest wtedy, kiedy mama wraca z Hogwartu, zabiera mnie do naszego domu i tata Draco idzie z nami bo nadal nie ma jej dość. Gdy codziennie rano przytula ją i mówi, że jest dla niego i Blaisa najważniejszą kobietą po ich mamach. Z dumą mogę powiedzieć, że wy dla mnie też jesteście najważniejsi. Nie przeżyłabym bez was. Kiedy dowiedziałam się że moi rodzice nie żyją, to nie chciało mi się już żyć. Nie wyobrażałam sobie dnia bez nich. Bez ciepła mamy. Tego jak zawsze była przy mnie. Taty gdy mnie przytulał co rano i śmiał się, że pewnego dnia wyjdę za ciebie, bo nie będę widziała świata poza tobą Draco, a o nim zapomnę. Nawet o Aaditcie, która zawsze mi pomagała wybrać dobrą drogę w życiu. Mówiła, że mogę wybrać łatwą drogę, ale później będzie jeszcze gorzej, niż na samym początku, ale jeśli wybierzesz tą dłuższą, to będziesz cierpieć tylko na początku, a później odnajdziesz szczęście. Dzień po tym, jak się dowiedziałam, że tata jest z inną poszłam do niego i powiedziałam, co naprawdę o tym myślę. Byłam na niego wściekła, ale mama nic mówiła. Powiedziała, że naprawdę kochamy wtedy, kiedy pozwalamy ukochanej osobie odejść, aby odnalazła swoje szczęście, nawet jeśli to nie my mamy jej to szczęście dać, tylko inna osoba. Gdyby nie ty, Blaise, Wujek Sev i William nie było by mnie tu. Dziękuję.

Siedzieli tak aż do nocy. Księżyc świecił tak jasno, że aż hipnotyzował swoją pięknością. Draco siedział oparty o drzewo, a Lyra położyła mu głowę na kolanach. Rozmawiali o gwiazdach, o bólu, p największym strachu i o tym, co się działo przez całe ich życie. Wspomnienia wypełniały ich serca i dusze. Wtedy Lyra zaczęła śpiewać:

The last time has shown me,

What you really saw in us.

You are not worth of love,

With which I wanted to change your world.

I am grateful, and remember:

Certainly I will survive,

When there won't be us. x2

The day when I will tell myself to be quite

It will be the punishment for your mistake.

You will not stop me!

I know that we do not have anything today,

So do not try your strenght.

You will not stop me!

Do not promise me that will change

The life that has lost its meaning.

Do not try, you will not change anything.

It's too late to stop me now

I am grateful, and remember:

Certainly I will survive,

When there won't be us. x2

The day when I will tell myself to be quite

It will be the punishment for your mistake.

You will not stop me!

I know that we do not have anything today,

So do not try your strenght.

You will not stop me! x3

Draco uśmiechał się przez cały czas. Lyra miała piękny głos i wyczucie rytmu. Grała jeszcze na skrzypcach i to ją uspokajało. Nie raz grała Williamowi do snu. Ta piosenka którą jego przyjaciółka śpiewa była skomponowana przez nią samą po tym jak Josh, jej były chłopak, z nią zerwał. Gdy Lyra skończyła śpiewać podniosła się i spojrzała na niego mówiąc ''Może teraz zaśpiewamy coś wesołego? Olly Murs - Heart Skips a Beat ?''. Kiedy chłopak przytaknął wtedy zaczeli tańczyć i śpiewać:

My heart skips skips skips, skips skips skips a beat

[Verse 1]

I can see you're not yourself

Even when you're here with me

I know that you somewhere else

So put another record on

Kiss and leave me on

Nothing really matters when we're dancing

Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat

Cause every time we come this close,

My heart skips, skips a beat

[Chorus]

So come on, spin me around

I don't wanna go home

Cause when you hold me like this

You know my heart skips, skips a beat

I know I should, but I can't leave it alone

And when you hold me like this

That's when my heart skips, skips a beat

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh oh! oh oh oh!

[Verse 2]

So hung up, we can't let go

If you really have to leave

One more time just move me slow

So put another record on

Play it on repeat

Nothing really matters when we're dancing

Cause all you ever need to know

Is what you do to me

That every time you hold me close

My heart skips, skips a beat

[Chorus]

So come on, spin me around

I don't wanna go home

Cause when you hold me like this

You know my heart skips, skips a beat

I know I should, but I can't leave it alone

And when you hold me like this

That's when my heart skips, skips a beat

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh oh! oh oh oh!

I just thought and I was like, let's have a ting-toy

Playing with this … inside, not like before

The flaps keep going up and down like a see-saw

I shoulda just taken her to the cinema to see Saw

Would she let me sit with her, I figured

Her figure's a sure sure winner

Cause I got a lead from the back, I'ma skip her

My heart skips, skips, skips, skips, skips, skips a beat

So come on, spin me around

I don't wanna go home

Cause when you hold me like this

You know my heart skips, skips a beat

I know I should, but I can't leave it alone

And when you hold me like this

That's when my heart skips, skips a beat

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh oh! oh oh oh!

My heart skips, skips a beat

My heart skips, skips a beat

Hal, Severus i McGonagall przyglądali się tej scenie i śmiali się głośno, bliscy turlania się po ziemi. Draco Malfoy i Lyra Black River tańczący przy jeziorku i śpiewający? A to nowość. Troje nauczycieli zauważyło w tej dwójce pasję i szczęście w każdym ruchu i słowie piosenki. Co dzień widzą różnych uczniów, ale to właśnie w Draco i Lyrze jest to coś, co powoduje u wszystkich uśmiech na twarzy. Wtedy Profesor McGonagall spoważniała i odwróciła się w stronę Snape'a, który nie uśmiechał się nigdy, dopóki nie pojawiła się w ich życiu Lyra, która pokazała Severusowi co to jest miłość, szczęście i wiele innych uczuć. Traktowała go jak wujka i nie odstępowała go na krok kiedy była mała. Ciągle chodziła za nim i naśladowała jego mowę i chód, czasami doprowadzając go do białej gorączki, ale wciąż opowiadał jej o eliksirach i uczył jak się je robi. Kiedy Lyra zaczęła się uczyć u najstarszego i najlepszego czarodzieja w ich świecie, to dziewczyna stała się najmądrzejszą czarownicą ze wszystkich. W samych jej oczach widać było blask inteligencji.

- Sev, ona go kocha prawda? Znaczy się Draco. Kocha go, Severusie? Czemu mu nie powie, co czuje? Widać, że się męczy z tym wszystkim i chce, żeby on wreszcie jej powiedział, czy mają jakąś szansę. Porozmawiaj z nią,p rosze. - Wyszeptała Profesor McGonagall bawiąc się swoją różdżką.

Widać było, że Snape wiedział, co się dzieje między nimi i nie zdziwiło go jej pytanie.

- Minewro, posłuchaj. Tak, Lyra kocha Draco i nie rozumiem, czemu on tego nie widzi. Nie chce mu powiedzieć, co do niego czuje, bo boi się, że go straci. Znam jej plan i nawet mi on się nie podoba. A mianowicie, chce rozkochać w sobie Draco i Hermione Granger, aby zostali parą, a on był szczęśliwy. Jedyną rzeczą, o której nie wie to to, że Draco czuje to samo do niej. Kocha ją i nie widzi świata po za nią, ale nie chce jej zepsuć życia przez to że jest śmierciożercą. Boi się o nią. Czarny Pan wie, że Lyra jest silniejsza od niego i nie chce jej się narazić. Jedna rzeczą, która powstrzymuje ją przed zabiciem Czarnego Pana jest to, że to właśnie Harry Potter musi to zrobić. Porozmawiaj z nią sama, bo ja nie mam siły do was, kobiet. Ja porozmawiam z Draco, żeby wyznał jej, co czuje. A tak w ogóle, to wiedzieliście, że Lyra w te wakacje przeczytała 86 książek? Ta dziewczyna za dużo czasu spędza na czytaniu. Cholery można dostać, gdy czasami mało co nie wpada na ściany, bo idzie z nosem w książce. Mówi się, że Granger to mol książkowy, ale Lyra to chyba ich królowa. Ostatnio dostałem zaklęciem jak próbowałem jej zabrać książkę, którą właśnie czytała. Myślałem, że mnie tam pozabija albo chociaż odgryzie mi rękę. - Po jego słowach Minewra i Hal zaczęli się śmiać, a Severus przybrał obrażoną minę.

Wtedy spojrzeli na tę dwójkę, o której istnieniu na chwile zapomnieli. Lyra tłumaczyła coś Draco, a chłopak obejmował ją ramieniem i przytakiwał uśmiechając się. Dziewczyna poczochrała mu jego platynową blond grzywę, a ten udał, że się na nią obraża tylko po to, aby dziewczyna go przytuliła i pocałowała w policzek. Wszyscy nauczyciele stali tak i patrzyli na te dwójkę, dopóki oni nie poszli w stronę szkoły. Widzieli jak chłopak coś mówi dziewczynie, a ona zaczyna za nim biec obiecując, że się zemści. Sev, Minevra i Hal wiedzieli, że im się uda. Na pewno tak będzie. Uda im się, prawda?

''Uciekam przed miłością swojego życia. Co za debil ze mnie.'' pomyślał, przestając biec i oddychając ciężko.

''Jeszcze zobaczysz, kto tu ma racje'' usłyszał za sobą i odwrócił się szybko, aby chwilę po tym leżeć na podłodze, pod ciężarem ciała swojej przyjaciółki, która schowała twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Poczuł, że jego szyja robi się jakoś dziwnie mokra i dopiero wtedy domyślił się że owa dziewczyna płacze. Objął ją swoimi umięśnionymi ramionami i poczuł jej zapach. Zapach jej perfum pomieszany z delikatną wonią balsamu i zmysłowy zapach jej ciała. Lekko nie puszczając dziewczyny podnióśł się z ziemi przeczesując jej brązowe loki swoimi palcami, kołysał nią tak, jak by tańczyli, aby dziewczyna się uspokoiła. Wtedy podniosła głowę i spojrzała w jego stalowo-niebieskie oczy. Poczuła się szczęśliwa i spokojna. Zamknęła oczy i pocałowała go. Bez pośpiechu ale z nutką desperacji. Kiedy Draco oddał jej pocałunek ich języki zaczęły tańczyć w rytm, który znali tylko oni, każdy z nich walczył o przewagę nad tym drugim. Dziewczyna objęła go za szyję przyciągając bliżej, a on położył ręce wokół jej talii.

''Echem... Przepraszamy, że przeszkadzamy ale korytarz, to nie jest miejsce na takie czułości i...'' powiedział Snape, ale Minewra mu przerwała doskakując do Draco i Lyry.

''Więc teraz jesteście parą?''

''Ja..nie pani profesor. Nie jesteśmy. Przepraszam cię Draco. Wybaczcie, ale już pójdę.'' I znów ze łzami w oczach pobiegła w stronę lochów, a jej szaty falowały od podmuchu wiatru.

''Nie przejmuj się Draco. Jej naprawdę na tobie zależy, ale boi się związku ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Musisz jej wybaczyć. Porozmawiaj z nią szczerze i powiedz co do niej czujesz'' zwrócił się do niego Hal.

''Dajcie temu spokój, co? Jakim prawem się w to wtrącacie? Zepsuliście wszystko po tym, jak się pojawiliście. A wiecie co? Dajcie nam cholerny spokój! A teraz idę z nią porozmawiać i nie macie w ogóle nic z tym robić. Rozumiemy się?'' Minewra zachichotała i wszyscy przytaknęli odchodząc.

''Czemu musimy mieć takich idiotów za nauczycieli?'' powiedział do siebie Draco.

''Słyszeliśmy to, smoku'' powiedzieli wszyscy troje i śmiejąc się poszli do Wielkiej Sali. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i poszedł poszukać swojej przyjaciółki.

**Jak wam si****ę podoba? Czekam na wasze opinie i dziekuje hideous która poprawiała błędy ort. i tak dalej. :D hideous uratowałaś mi życie. ;) Naprawde dziękuje i pozdrawiam wszystkich którzy to czytają.**


End file.
